Ed, Edd n Eddy: Scam of the Century
Ed Edd n Eddy: Scam of the Century is a video game made by Warner Bros. Interactive, Cartoon Network Interactive and D3 Publisher. It was released in October 2007 for the Nintendo DS Xbox 360 Wii Windows and PlayStation 3. In the game, the Eds run the risk of having their scams turned on them by the other kids in the neighborhood. Many of the objects and characters, as well as the visual style, borrow heavily from the cartoon. Gameplay Each Ed has his own set of levels to complete. They're all side-scrolling fare, but each Ed has his own style of movement and attacks. Edd throws dictionaries, Ed slams his head down on the enemies, while Eddy spits his gum at enemies (Although this freezes the enemy, it does not defeat them). Item pick-ups can be activated on the touch-screen. On top of the platforming elements, the game contains a number of unlockable mini-games: Whack-a-Mole has been turned into "Whack a Zit" where players tap at rising pimples on Ed's back before they burst. There's also a pie-throwing challenge where players flick the desserts up at enemies on the top screen. The game features 13 total stages, special attacks using the touch screen, the option to blow into the microphone to bring characters back to life, three side story mini-games and special items. Plot Eddy loses his special scamming book and the other neighborhood kids find it. After realizing they had been scammed by the Eds for so long, they immediately declare war on them, and the Eds must 'survive' the onslaught. The player takes control of each of the Eds and must make their way through the side scrolling levels to fight the Masked Melonhead at the end. Eds' Attack Moves Ed: Uses his head to attack enemies, smash stuff and flings objects. Edd: Throws book to attack enemies and flings objects just like Ed. Eddy: Spits chewed gum to stun enemies (usually crows) and kicks objects. Eds' Special Attack Moves Ed: Makes a powerful sneeze to eliminate numerous of enemies. Edd: Makes a run attack to knock out enemies without getting physical injuries and can also fly while doing his run attack. Eddy: Makes a powerful belch and release teal colored gas clouds. Actions that The Eds do while doing nothing Ed: Waves at the player and decides to give him a hug but suddenly hits the screen and gets dazed. Edd: Hands out the paint board, starts painting and looks and smiles at the player. Eddy: Does a samurai look and huffs at the player while doing an O.K Corral act. Levels Ed: Ed is in the forest and wants to know how to find his way back home but Sarah and Jimmy won't let him and go back home to build Sarah's soap launcher (which is made of a green carton, wooden handle and a broken tin can). Ed must run along all away while avoiding and attacking the enemies (which includes Polly Poo Poo dolls, pegasus toys, mucas shooting frogs) and collect Sheldon (which is Ed's pet cheese) but in the third screen Sarah and Jimmy encounter him and decide to get him back to the start, Sarah and Jimmy can be seen floating above the ground with 3 each colored balloons which includes magenta for Sarah and gold for Jimmy. Ed has to move on while evading Sarah shooting soap bars at him (every time when Sarah misses her shots at Ed, Sarah and Jimmy go in rage). Ed successfully evades Sarah and Jimmy, Sarah replies to him "You got lucky this time fathead!" and goes back home with Jimmy to get more ammo. Ed now has to find a way out of the vine pit of the forest and to the fourth screen Sarah and Jimmy go back to Ed to have another battle with him but Ed successfully evades them and Sarah replies "IM TELLING MOM!". Ed successfully finds his way out of the forest but ends up being in the junkyard. Sarah and Jimmy encounter Ed again, they still refuse to let him go back home and go back home to get more soap bars for Sarah's soap launcher. Ed now has to run along the junkyard while avoiding/attacking vicious junkyard dogs and crows in the second screen there some pinkish brown junk platforms that Ed can use them and in the third screen Ed needs to smash through vine fields out his way and in the last screen he needs to get up to the building which under construction while avoiding incoming boulders and then Sarah and Jimmy encounter Ed again but successfully evades them and Sarah and Jimmy are so ticked off and Ed successfully finds his out of the junkyard. Ed almost made it out of the junkyard, Sarah groans about Ed finding his way out of the junkyard. Ed now has collect to a car grill, lamp shade and a toilet seat to make his personal armor while avoiding/attacking moving mucus and flying assault robots (similar to a golf club scam robot but has red balloons to help it fly) and Sarah now throws broccoli as bombs to stop Ed from getting out of the junkyard but Ed successfully finds his way out of the junkyard. Sarah, Kevin and Rolf encounter Ed and refuse to let him get back to his house. Ed notices that built the fort, Ed has to bust the supports to destroy the fort either by headbutting them, jumping on them or throwing objects at them, the fort somehow shoots enemies and surprises, Rolf also uses his dad's tractor as his temporary weapon to go after you. Ed successfully destroys the fort and The Kids might have escaped from the collapsing fort. Edd: Edd is in the woods and needs to finds his way out of the woods but Rolf encounters him and refuses to let him get out of the woods. Edd runs along out of the woods while avoiding/attacking spiders, collect test tubes and find the doorway to go the next screen, in the third screen Rolf hires his pig Wilfred to stop Edd from entering the doorway, Edd has to dodge Wilfred's charge attack until Wilfred tires out and Rolf runs away and Wilfred follows him. In the fourth screen Edd finds a door way which leads him to the fifth screen which Rolf's goat Victor blocks the doorway and Edd goes back to the fourth screen and finds the nuts to help himself get up the doorway which leads him to the sixth screen to find hay for Victor, Rolf sends out the army of his chickens to stop him but Edd successfully finds the doorway which leads him to hay and Edd grabs the hay and goes to fifth screen to drop the hay to lure Victor from the doorway, in the eight screen theres a lever that gives Edd a special doorway and Edd now has to go left to find a way out. Edd ends up in the construction derby and Rolf encounters to refuse to him get out of the derby. Edd now has to get up to the under construction building to find a way out while avoiding/attacking crows and chickens and dodging buckets of oil. In the fifth screen Edd has get all away up to the roof of the building and next is to run away from collapsing roof and run away from the incoming boulder and get out of the derby. Rolf's cow Beatrice is after Edd, Edd runs away from the cow while avoiding pigs, goat, chickens and crows, Edd needs to collect yellow galoshes, raincoat and galoshes. As Edd successfully runs away from the cow he finally goes to the cul-de-sac. Edd needs to throw away boxes and garbage while avoiding incoming oil bombs, eggs and enemies, Edd successfully clens up the street and finds Ed straight away. Eddy: Eddy is above the woods, Kevin encounters him declares to have a match and goes to his house to make his water balloons. Eddy runs along from the trees while avoiding/attacking crows and collects his record player, in the third screen Kevin prepares to throw water balloons but Eddy successfully evades him, Kevin replies to him "You got lucky this time dork!" and Eddy moves to the another screen but in the last screen Kevin declares another rematch on him but Eddy evades him and Kevin runs back home. Eddy ends up getting stranded in the trailer park where The Kanker Sisters live. Eddy runs along to find the exit while avoiding/attacking vicious dogs and crows but Eddy gets found by Marie, Marie starts blowing purple hearts to give Eddy a smooch and can chase Eddy really fast. As Eddy goes inside the trailer, he needs to turn off the alarm switches colored yellow, red, pink, blue and green and can turn off the switches, Eddy gets found by May. May will follow him when the lights are on and she can't find him when the lights are off, as Eddy easily escapes the trailer, he finds an exit while trying avoid Lee which she digs around from the ground, as Eddy successfully escapes from the trailer park he moves to the city of Peach Creek. As Eddy arrives to the city Kevin encounters him and have a battle in the city, Eddy needs to collect the construction hat, fake moustache and ID card, Kevin still refuses to give up and Rolf still uses his tractor as a temporary weapon, Eddy successfully makes it to the cul-de-sac. Sarah, Kevin and Rolf refuse toilet Eddy pass and make more weapons to stop him. Eddy now has to run along while avoiding/attacking enemies, Rolf sends out his army of chickens, pigs and goats to stop him, Sarah and Jimmy also attempt to stop Eddy but Eddy evades them. Eddy also battles with Rolf's cow Beatrice, he needs to hit Beatrice with objects until the cow tires out. Boss Levels Ed: Sarah and Jimmy encounter Ed and declare him a fight in the junkyard. Ed now has to attack Sarah and Jimmy while evading Sarah's soap attack, in the second screen Sarah no longer floats with her pink balloons and no longer uses her soap launcher and now throws broccoli while Jimmy throws soap bars and still floats with his gold balloons, Ed needs to pop Jimmy's balloons to knock him out. Jimmy hurts his eye and Sarah yells at Ed for what he did to Jimmy, Ed decides to give Jimmy a treatment for his eye but Sarah won't let him, Jimmy runs home to watch TV. Edd: Rolf declares Edd to have a battle in the fields. Edd needs to chase Rolf while avoiding his animals, in the second screen Edd needs to dodge Rolf's cow Beatrice until the cow tires out. Edd teaches Rolf a lesson about declaring war on people after the battle. Eddy: Kevin declares Eddy to have a combat in the town. Eddy needs to give Kevin blows to knock him off his bike with objects. Kevin moans about Eddy beating him in the combat, Eddy find Ed and Edd until The Kids give them a psychotic conversation until Eddy encountered by Jonny as Captian Melonhead and Plank as Splinter the Wonderwood. Eddy needs to conquer Captian Melonhead to kicking objects to him while avoiding Melonhead's charge attack and seed attacks. After the battle Captain Melonhead gives Eddy his scam book until the credits begin. After the credits Sarah gets fed up with the game and wants a refund and so do with Kevin and Captian Melonhead, Eddy refuses to give them a refund and then The Kids go after The Eds. Minigames What a Zit: Pop Ed's zits as fast you can. Meat n Yeshimik: Match the same meat to get points. Here's Pie in yer Eye: Throw pies at Sarah, Kevin and Rolf. Trivia *This is the very Third and Second Cartoon Network released for the Wii Xbox 360 PlayStation 3 and Windows *Nazz does not appear in this game. Category:Cartoon Network Games